The Swans and The Ugly Ducklings
by MilkyWayTwix
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie Swan are the most ugliest, fattest, and quitest girls in the school.  Two years later they arrive back to Forks High and everything changes. DON'T LIKE PAUL DON'T READ!
1. They Don't Remember Us

**Bella-pov-Flashback**

"Ohh look at the ugly Swans..." I heard Edward Cullen say to his posse, which consists on Emmett and Jasper Cullen, Lauren and Tanya Denali. They all laughed at his statement. I heard Alice choke on a distant sob.

I turned to her and said, "Ali doesn't cry. It will cause more bulling please." I shifted my glassed and she nodded.

"It's not fair!" Rosalie said. "I hate this. You know what today the last day of school is! How about we go to moms for the summer and we get a makeover?" She suggested. I nodded and Alice squealed.

Then I suddenly felt something cold running down my back. I gasped. "Its seems you have wet your clothes." I shivered from the closeness and coldness of none other of Edward Cullen. I whimpered and ran to my truck.

"Hey it seems she can run. I'm surprised." Emmett Cullen shouted and everyone laughed at me. I drove home with Alice and Rosalie and we went to our rooms.

**Rosalie-Pov-Flashback**

What _they_ did to us was _not_ necessary. Especially putting _ice water_ down Bella's _white_ T-shirt. When we reached home we went to our rooms and started packing till Charlie came home. We walked downstairs to Charlie and told him we were going to spend the summer with Renee. He looked upset for a while. Then said "Girls I understand. Be safe and I really hope to see you for senor year. Don't let those Cullen boys get to you. Okay." we nodded not saying a word knowing what they did to us these past years.

**Alice-Pov-Flashback**

Unnecessary... they seriously didn't have to do that. When my sisters and I reached home we proceeded to walk to our rooms and pack. It's a good thing our dad, Charlie Swan, is a lawyer or we wouldn't have enough money for our change. I sighed. This is going to be a lonnnnnnggggg summer, and possibly year.

**Bella-Pov**

It has been a year since Rose, Ali, and I have been in Forks. I guess today that year will go down the drain, because Fork, Washington...The Swans girls have arrived. I laughed at my opening and walked off the plane to run into Charlie! "Daddy," we screamed.

"Daddy I missed you!" Ali screamed and Rose nodded and we all screamed and hugged him.

"I missed you girls too...err you've changed." He said checking over us.

I blushed and looked down. In fact we did change. I have become slimmer, a lot slimmer, I wear contacts now and I have longer, waist length, brown hair with regular big, brown eyes. To say I look very normal compared to Alice and Rosalie. Alice is a pixie, she has spiky black hair **(***her hair is dyed because her and Bella have brown hair. Rosalie is a natural blond for some unknown reason***)**, hazel eyes from our mother Renee and she are very short, Pixie -like. Rosalie on the other hand has long blond waist length hair, she is very tall and stunning - in between the both of them I would say I'm the more average.

"Well enough of how we changed."Rose said and we all nodded in agreement.

"I think we should get going now and you guys have school tomorrow." Charlie said, we all groaned and Charlie laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and we drove home speaking of our we finally reached the house we all went our separate ways and I fell asleep on my bed. I really hoped the bulling does not continue.

I woke up up around 6:30 since school started at 7:30. I decided to take a shower and I pulled out a pair of orange skinnys with my multi-colored spiked belt with chains. I crossed to my closet to pick out a shirt so I put on a blue and white tank top that said 'Lover not a Fighter'. Epp! Now my outfit was complete. Wait! My shoes. I groaned I hated picking out shoes. I sighed and just went with the less Healy thing and put on my white converses. I looked really hot. I curled my hair real quick and went with a natural look on the makeup. **(***Outfit on Profile***)**

I walked down the stairs and saw Rosalie and Alice ready. Alice was wearing a black and white bubble skirt, dark yellow giraffe vest top, and platform boots...too much!**(**outfits on my profile**)**Rosalie went with natural like me and just put some jean shorts on and a blue spaghetti strap tank top and and white vans. "Let's go girls." Rosalie said and we all piled into my Vanquish. I shivered as my baby purred.

"Seriously Bella hurry the hell up and stop imagining you making love to you car." Alice said. Well gosh...HATER.

"We should have taken the convertible." Rose Mumbled.

"Gosh...Do I hear any haters under the roof." I said.

"Yeah if you're the hater." Alice said laughing.

"Ali she said Hate-er...not Hat-er," She sighed, "And im the blond one." She mumbled under her breath. I guess I'm not supposed to hear that.

When we got to forks Alice said, "Lets make a scene." Rosalie squealed and I groaned. I pulled into the lot and everyone looked at us and I blushed. Alice and Rosalie snickered.

"This is so not funny." I said, embarrassed. They laughed and we got out the Vanquish slowly to 'make a scene' as Alice likes to call it. The boys wolf whistled, which caused me to blush and the girls glared.

"Look at them." Rosalie said laughing. "They don't remember us... OMG...Cullen's coming to us. Walk!" We ran to the front office only to have us followed by them. I sighed we have to talk to them one way or the other.

"Hello ladies." Jasper said looking at me. I blushed looking down. I always did have a crush on Jasper Cullen...*sigh*

**(~***I was going to stop there***~)**

Rosalie nudged me and I coughed, "Hello Guys. I'm surprised you don't even know who we bullied us mostly everyday of our time in Forks." I said with my arms crossed. I bit my lip as I saw him get closer.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"I nodded at Edward.

"Damn! You changed...You got hotter." Jasper said I was happy but it was still not an apology.

"Whatever..." I said, rolling my eyes. I started to walk until he turned me around. "Let go of me Jasper! RAPE!" I screamed which he covered my mouth with his hand. I was tempted to bit it.

"If I let go will you be quiet?" I nodded and sighed as he released my mouth. "Will you go one a date with me?"

"Umm no!" I stuttered.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at 8." He is crazed.

"No you pick me up," I faked a thought and said," never. Bye Jasper." I turned to leave and he pulled me back.

"Are you sure about that Isabella."I nodded not trusting my voice and he laughed and nodded. "We'll see, "and I walked off.

Stupid...Hot...Sexy...Ugh! Jasperrrrr!

**Hehehe let's see what Edward said to...oppps! Let's see who Emmett and Edward are courting... Ha! I said an old word.**

**Review PLEASE...Well I don't really care much, but yeah REVIEW if you want I'm not forcing or anything... So Review...Er...*Shyly/Awkwardly walks away***


	2. Stupid Pickup lines

"Epp! What did he say?" Alice screeched, "Well!" She unpationally and Rose was glaring at Edward.

"Ok I'll tell you," She nodded, "But first you tell me why Rose is glaring at Edward, and what did Emmett said to you."

"Fine! Edward kissed Rose and then she slapped him and he laughed and walked off to Emmett. Well while you were talking to Jazz."

I raised an eyebrow, "Jazz."

She hopped up and down and said, "Yeah! I made a nickname for all three of them, Emmy or Em for Emmett," I rolled my eyes. Duh, it was for Emmett. Who else did she think I thought...The Boogey man, "Eddie or Ed," She snickered, "and Jazz or Jazzy?" I nodded.

"Well then continue to what _Emmy-poo_ said," I smirked.

"That wasn't the nick-name. Ugh!" She stomped her foot and I laughed. She growled, "_Any-way," _She huffed, "he said 'are you from hawtsylvania cuz u lookin like it'," I giggled, such a stupid line. She continued, "and I said ' you look hot too want me to poor some ice down your shirt?'." Rose started laughing and we all followed.

"What else did he say?" Rosy said.

"Well...Then he said 'What's your sign and I just Do not Enter." I busted out laughing and the bell rung. We walked to class.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Unfortuanly no, "She sighed, " Then he said 'your place or my place tonight.' I laughed and said 'How about both' and he perked up and I said..."

"Wait you said 'how about both.'" Rose fumed. I crossed my hands over my chest at her.

"Wait! Let me finish," She rolled her eyes and we nodded for her to continue, "_Then I said' _You can go to yours and I can go to mine.'" She snickered.

"So what did Jasper say?" Rose said.

"Well Jasper asked me out and I said no."

"Good. He doesn't deserve you."

"So why did Edward kiss you?" I mused.

"Well his dumb ass said 'I'm super rich' and I said 'Yeah you look like a million bucks...Old and Wrinkly." Ha-ha that was a good one I have to say. Te-He.

I nodded and we walked to class together. I laughed when I realized who was in our class. None other than the Cullen boys. I groaned. F-ing Stalkers. Rose, Ali, and I walked to the back and unfortunately, for me, they decided to come back here. **(***~all three girls and boy are in the same classes including homeroom. ~***)**

"What the hell do you want? Why don't you go back to your hores.." Rose said.

"*Cough*Lauren and her posse.*Cough*" I coughed out. Ha-ha I'm stupid. Ali laughed.

"Whoa there. What it's a free country...Hey by any chance Bella do you need some water? "Emmett said laughing at first and turned kind of serious. **(***~Emmett was replying to Rosalie's comment. The three dots indicate Bella coughing. Just for anyone who didn't get it. ~***)**

"She was...Ugh Emmett you are so stupid. I wonder have you ever wondered about suing your brain for non-support." Edward said. We all busted out laughing...You got to admit that was kind of funny.

"Yep we can sit here if we want as Em said...It's a free is this seat taken?" Jasper said.

"No, but this seat won't be if you sit down." He huffed, with that Jasper sat beside me. "Oh hell no! I'm moving." I got up and then Jasper pulled me on his lap.

"Now why would you want to do that babe?" Did he seriously just call me babe...? Did he just go there!

"1. Don't put me on your lap. 2. I'm not your one of you little hoes you play and dump. 3. Don't fuck with me Jasper, and 4. I'm not your BABE."I slapped him then kneed him and walked to my first period.

"Dammmnnnnnn! That's was hot!" I heard Emmett shout which cause Alice to giggle. "Let's go and stop holding your groin Jasper. That's just disgusting man. Oh god man."Jasper groaned and he got up and they walked behind us to first block.

"Sooooooooooo whets up ladies." Edward said. We girls ignored them and talked about our trip to the mall and movies tomorrow.

"Ohm can we go!" Emmett squealed and we all busted out laughing... "What's so funny?" He pouted. I and Jasper laughed. I _kind of_ felt guilty for kneeling him. I really didn't know why but I just felt like I needed to apologize.

"Jasper?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes Bella."

"Well...er...I'm sorry for ...umm kneeling you." I coughed out and Edward and Emmett laughed and everyone turned to us.

"Is something you would like to share with the class?" Mister Van said. Edward shook his head and Emmett nodded.

"Well you see Bella..." Emmett started and Jasper placed his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up."Jasper growled out. Emmett nodded and laughed.

"Brotherly bonding." Rosalie laughed and soon we all joined in.

"Detention!" Mister Van said to us.

"Now why would we show up to detention?"Rose asked.

"I'm not going." Edward said and the rest of us said 'i's.

"Well because I said so now get the hell up."

"Aren't teachers supposed to not curse at the student."

"Well that was before you were born!" I laughed and we girls got up and the boys, more like lost puppies, followed us out the door.

"What do you seriously want?" Rose snapped.

"If I saw you naked Bella I would die happy." Jasper said. They didn't even answer the question.

I laughed. "If I saw you naked I would die laughing." I said as Alice snickered.

Emmett sighed, "Girls t his is for all three of us. We may have hurt you before, but we REALLY like you guys and I would really love to go on a date with you Alice," He looked down sheepishly and Alice kissed him.

I was happy for them. She deserves somebody like Em. Then the unthinkable happened. Jasper bent down and kissed me. I was content. No meaning of life was my existence. It was Jasper.

His tongue glided across my lips and I melted and opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and in the end he won and explored my mouth.

His taste was unmanageable. It had a twang of cinnamon and spice, forest, and a manly smell. Then we all stopped what we were doing when we heard a round of screeches. Opps!

**Emmett Pov ***~you know you wanted it~*****

I did it I told Alice I wanted to go on a date with her. I think I might love her. She is perfect. The she chirps when she is exited. The way her hazel eyes turn black with excitement**. **

Is it possible for you to be in reality kissing the girl you might love in a fantasy and then fall back to reality in one sound or screech in this situation. I think you can by the look on my brothers face it can and right now I just hoped _they_ wouldn't do anything to bite me in my ass...or worse...lose My Alice.

Whoa where did my come from?

**Who can guess who made the comment...? "Aren't teachers supposed to not curse at the student."**

**And who did the screeches come from?**

**And who's POV should I do more of?**

**And did you like a little preview of Emmett's' brain. The Next chapter will be in Eddie's and Jazz's***Here*** Pov.**

**BE WARNED: Edward is very cocky and so is Jasper...**

**Edward - Pov**


	3. Kneeing is Bad and Painful

"Boys! Breakfast is ready." I groaned as Esme, my mother, shouted at us. It's like a fucking wake up call.

"Ugh..."I groaned and got my lazy, but sexy, ass outta bed. I went downstairs to see Jasper and Emmett eating. "G'Morning."

"Sup."

"What it do." I chuckled at Emmett.

"Good Moring Sweetie." Esme said and kissed me on the forehead and I kissed her check.

"Morning." Carlisle said as her got his coffee from Esme and gave her a kiss and set down beside Jasper.

"Jasper Honey." Jasper nodded. "Sweetie why are you wearing that." Esme said. Em laughed. I looked over his outfit. It wasn't that bad. He's a fucking emo. He was wearing a white T-Shirt that had a face of a skull and Skinny Jeans and Black Converses. Least the pants weren't all black...Right?

"What's wrong with the outfit mom?" He asked, clearly he was annoyed.

"Nothing sweetie." She shook her head kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. Emmett and Dad laughed. He was just like an over-smart teenager, that Carlisle. I sighed and shook my head.

Least I got all the hott-ness. "We have to schooool now." I said and walked to my baby.

"Fucking pussy car." Emmett mumbled.

"Least I have a damn car." I said as we got in.

"Shut the Fuck up." Jasper said.

_Well who has their knickers in a twist, I thought_.

"Don't your panties in a bunch," Emmett said from the back.

"Ugh, I should have road the Ducati."

"So why didn't you ride it?" Em asked with Amusement.

"Emmett that's not funny. I am not riding my bike fucking gayfer."With that Jasper got out the car and might I add he fucking slammed the damn door.

"What the Fuck jasper. Don't slam the damn door again." I shouted when I was done rolling down the window.

He turned around, opened the door and slammed it harder than last time. "Oppss." He said and I was raged. My damn car. Emmett laughed and got out. I said about to box him when I saw the most amazing car pull up.

A Vanquish in full minted condition. "Cool." I said as I watch three very hot girls come out the car.

"Look at the short one."

"The brunette." Jasper said.

"No the blond." I watched as she talked with her, I'm guessing, sisters. Her legs seemed to go on and on with those shorts on and I the way her blond hair flowed and bounces with every move she maked.

"Well boys. It seems we have new targets," with that we turned and followed after the girls. Then all of a sudden they ran away to the front office.

"Playing hard to get. Hmmm...Feisty," Jasper said.

I smirked. Who could resist this hottie...ME!

**Jasper-Pov**

Oh the way her hair flowed down to her waist. The way her legs moved. The ways moved her lips. Ohm I'm so hard right now. Sad. She is going to be so easy.

"Hello ladies." I said looking at the brunette for some weird reason she looked familiar. She blushed and looked down. I wonder why. Oh how I love the shy ones.

Then the blonde nudged her and she spoke, "Hello Guys. I'm surprised you don't even know who we bullied us mostly everyday of our time in Forks." I looked deeply and reconization crossed my face. Bella? The Bella I bullied for years. Fatty Bella. Oh Shit!

I walked faster and the boys did the same.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"Edward said, shocked.

"Damn! You changed...You got hotter." I smiled and then frowned.

"Whatever..." She said and then she started too walked away so I grabbed her and spun her around. "Let go of me Jasper! RAPE!" She screamed. I covered her beautiful mouth with my hand. Wait _beautiful_? Okay then.

"If I let go will you be quiet?" I asked and she nodded and sighed as I released my hand from her mouth. So asked, "Will you go one a date with me?"

"Umm no!" She stuttered. I had that effect on her. HA.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at 8." I know she can't say No... She's just playing hard to get.

"No you pick me up," She paused I knew it! Maybe 8 isn't a good time," never. Bye Jasper." She turned to leave and I pulled her back. Wait did she say never.

"Are you sure about that Isabella."I asked and she nodded not trusting her voice, I just now it so I laughed and nodded. "We'll see, "and she walked off to the small girl, Alice, I think was her name.

**Emmett-Pov**

"What happened with Rosalie?" I asked as Edward came over smirking.

"I kissed her."

"DAMN! You move fast."

"She so liked it."

"How do you know? Did you force it?" Jasper said as he walked over to us.

"Nope. What did Bella say to you?"

"I asked her out," He said like he was the baddest dude in the world.

"What did she say," I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"She said...What Alice said to you." He ignored the question. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed and looked down. I laughed.

"She said no! Hahahahaha," This is funny. "And I told Alice some jokes and she totally digged them." I said, with a dreamy face. She is absolute funny. She so digged them.

The Bell rung and we saw the girls talking and laughing about something Rosalie said. "Soooo..." I said as we passed them. They didn't even notice. So in return we entered the classroom before them and sat down waiting for Mr. Vinson to come and get this hell over.

The girls walked in still talking and giggling and walked past us and sat in the back. We all got up and walked to them.

"What the hell do you want? Why don't you go back to your hores...?" Rosalie Swan said.

"Whoa there. What it's a free country..."I said

"*Cough*Lauren and her posse.*Cough* " Bella coughed and Alice laughed. She could be hurt.

"Hey by any chance Bella do you need some water?" I said seriously.

"She was...Ugh Emmett you are so stupid. I wonder have you ever wondered about suing your brain for non-support." Edward said. They all busted out laughing.

"Yep we can sit here if we want as Em said...It's a free is this seat taken?" Jasper said to Bella.

"No, but this seat won't be if you sit down." Jasper huffed, with that Jasper sat beside her. "Oh hell no! I'm moving." She got up and then Jasper pulled her on his lap. She looked pissed.

"Now why would you want to do that babe?" Now she locked pivvvvvveeeedddd!

"1. Don't put me on your lap. 2. I'm not your one of you little hoes you play and dump. 3. Don't fuck with me Jasper, and 4. I'm not your BABE."She slapped him and then kneed him where the sun don't shine

"Dammmnnnnnn! That's was hot!"I shouted as they walked out the door and heard a distant giggle. "Let's go and stop holding your groin Jasper. That's just disgusting man. Oh god man."You don't seriously hold your groin that nasty. Jasper groaned and he got up and we walked behind them to first block.

"Sooooooooooo what's up ladies?" Edward said. The girl deliberately ignored us and continued to talk about going to the movies and mall. Ohm that sounded fun.

"Ohm can we go?" I asked and they laughed at me. "What so funny," I pouted. Bella and Jasper laughed. Mhpph.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella." Jasper asked, excited and some-what in pain.

**Epp Jasper and Edward are dicks aren't they but they are really fun! And I have another Jasper/Bella story too so read also. Their vamps in that one.**

**And they seem to be going too fast is because the boys are players and they really don't know how to take it slow. Get it? Their all about just having quickies and then leaving. They haven't really had a 'relationship' per-say so they don't have any idea how to do this. **

**They just lust after girls and they have feelings for them (The Swans), but don't know what they are yet. They push it off as lust.**


	4. You Don't Deserve Us

**Disclaimer:No-one own Twiligt or the charactors except Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-Pov<strong>

"Well...er...im sorry for ...umm kneeling you." Bella said and I laughed. Oh gosh she is just so funny.

" Is something you would like to share with the class." Mister Van said. I shook my head I dont think Jasper would be happy if we told Mister Van he got kneel by an girl, but apparently Emmett had diffrent ideas.

"Well you see Bella..." He started and Jasper placed hs hand over his mouth. He has problems to me. Hmmm. I wonder how he would look with a blond wig over his head.

"Shut up."Jasper growled out. Emmett nodded and laughed.

"Brothely bonding." Rosalie laughed, he laugh was like bells. What the hell! No, No, No. I just want her I dont like her I just think she is sexy. Yeah that it Edward. Laugh it off.

"Detention!" Mister Van said to us.

" Now why would we show up to detention?"Rose asked.

"Im not going." I said and the rest of them said 'i's. I had people to do and see. I didn't need detention to mess up my schedule.

"Well because I said so,now get the hell up."

"Arent teachers supoose to not curse at the student." Emmett said.

"Well that was before you were born !" Someone laughed and the girls got up and we followed.

"What do you seriously want!" Rosalie said, well snapped, but i'll forget it. She wouldn't snap at me. I'm the most sexiest guy on this earth. Noone can refuse me. She just wasn't feeling good this morning with that little comment about the old and wrinkly thing. I dont even have wrinkles. I scoffed internally.

"If I saw you naked Bella I would die happy." Jasper said, Seriously what is it with the pick-up lines. I scoffed. Everyone knows them especially Emmett's. Idiots. You have to use something original. Like me. Duh and they all call me an idiot. I scoffed again.

"If I saw you nake I would die laughing." Bella said as Alice snickered. _Lame..._

Emmett sighed, "Girls this is for all three of us." WHatever he say's better not be stupid,"We may have hurt you before, but we REALLY like you guys and I would reallly love to go on a date with you Alice," He looked down sheepishly and Alice kissed him on the cheek.

I was happy for them. She deserves somebody like Em. Then the unthinkable happened. Jasper bent down and kissed Bella.. and not on the cheek might I add.. Umm... I shrugged and kissed Rosalie.

She tried to box me and tried to slapped me, but I kissed her and soon she melted into my arms. Soo agressive. I like that. We kissed for a while until we hear a couple of schreeces.

"Umm do you have a problem." I said to Tanya.

"Eddie what are you doing with her? Remember you love me! I'm your future wife. I'll just forget about this incident okay?"

Um, Well never had relationship. In fact I have never really had a reltionship before so I really don't know whatshe is...WAIT did she say future wife. Let me clear this up. "Umm Tanya. You are not my girlfriend. I do not love you. The only women I love is my mother and even she annoies me."

"Damn right she do, but we still love her." Jasper said.

"And I am definaly not you future husband. So yeah..."I trailed off.

"I told you Tanya. Atleast Jasper loves me." Lauren said and I laughed. She flipped her fake platinum blond hair and pooped her gum, annoying might I add too.

She strutted, yes I said _strutted_, over to Jasper and tried to kiss him on the lips, but he moved his head and she kissed the locker and actually started to make out with it.

Ew, "Er, Lauren," Jasper said anf fidgeted. He looked like he wanted too puke and Emmett laughed. "Your kissing the locker.

"Ohh, umm, I thought it was you. "

"Yeah and I bet it looked like you too." Bella said, she crossed her hands over her chest. Then she looked at Jasper. "Jasper...Dont ever kiss me again. Right now im actually thinking 'What the Hell'. I admit I shouldn't have kissed back, but im not going _like_ you. I came back to forks to finish high school and then Rose, Ali, and I was going to collage. We have accoplishments.." Bella said.

"You guys bullied us for years. Right now the only person that actually hasn't done anything to us when we was younger was actually Kate Denali and Angela Conter. So don't try to be like 'okay there going to forgive us because we are the hottest here." Rosalie said.

"And Emmett. Not just because I think he's cute. He actually didn't do anything to us. He actually apoligized to us for what _you_ did to us." Alice pointed her finger at us and I looked down in shame.

" Your right. All of you. We should be ashamed of what we did to you. We cause you pain ever since second grade. We hurted you guys in ways I didnt even think of. Emotionally, Physically, and Mentally." I said.

"When you guys left it was a news-flash for me. When your father came to the school and went to the front office. I knew something bad was happening or was going to happen. When you weeks passed we got scared, well I got scared. I went to your huse one day and asked your father if you guys were okay and he said you guys left and it broke my heart.

"It was all of our fault. We pushed you guys to the point where you could even stay in the same _school_, better yet same _state_." Jasper said in guilt. I didnt even know he went ot their house. Thats a calling.

"Well I guess what we are trying to say is that we really are sorry. And dont worry we won't do anything else. We can just be friends..." Emmett said. "For now anyway," He mumbled but I dont think they heard.

"Well..." Bella started.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And I made an ERROR...They left in Freshman year (9th Grade)...Went to School In Phenoix for Sophomore Year (10th grade), and now they are back for Junior Year (11th grade), Senior Year (12th grade).<strong>

**They have been bullied since Second Grade.**

**They are rich , because Phil (Their Step-Dad) loses them like his own and he is a FULL-TIME baseball player and Renee is a Private School Kindergarden Teacher and is payed well. So is Charlie he is payed well from being A Lawyer.**


	5. SuperBass

**Dislaimer: Okay I dont own Twilight..Gosh..**

**Okay, so in the last A/N I told their parents job discripson. Welll Charlie is a Lawyer. I keep messing that up..Ugh...Okay enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

"Well..." I started. "I don't really know. As what we just witnessed before us with the Tanya and Lauren thing I don't really know...Soooo...yeah." I didn't know what to say. The basicially just confessed their love to us...Sooo...Awkward moment.

"That it! We just spilled our guts to you and you say ' I don't really know.' " Edward screamed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward calm down." Jasper said and Edward stiffly nodded and turned.

_Great Bella_, I thought, _You just ruined everything._

"Wait, We could be friends." Alice shouted.

They looked at us and Emmett said, "I guess we can take that. It better than you ignoring us." We all nodded in agreement and the bell rung and the halls were crowded ,with people staring at us, might I add.

"Well we should get to class," and we walked to class, oddly.

**Alice-Pov**

Well this is not awkward at all...Note the sarcaism. "Seriously can this be anymore awkward." I shouted as we turned the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...This one is for the boys with the booming system..."Rosalie started.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>, _**Alice**_, _**Rosalie**_, _Emmett_, Jasper, _Edward_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<strong>_  
><em><strong>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>_

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**  
><strong>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build<strong>  
><strong>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<strong>  
><strong>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<strong>

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_  
><em>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<em>  
><em>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<em>  
><em>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho<em>

We all laughed at Emmett and he shrugged.

_**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**_  
><em><strong>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<strong>_

**_Yes I did, yes I did_**  
><strong><em><span>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<span>_**

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
><span>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<span>  
><span>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<span>  
><span>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<span>

Lol we had to laugh at jasper and he just said, "Emmett," That explained alot.

_**He got that super bass**_  
><em><strong>Boom, badoom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boom, badoom, boom bass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>_

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<span>_

_**This one is for the boys in the Polos**_  
><em><strong>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<strong>_  
><em><strong>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I think I like him better when he dolo<strong>_

**_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_**  
><strong><em>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<em>**  
><strong><em>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<em>**  
><strong><em>Then the panties comin' off, off, unh<em>**

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_  
><em><span>You know I really got a thing for American guys<span>_  
><em><span>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes<span>_  
><em><span>I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<span>_

_**Yes I did, yes I did**_  
><em><strong>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<strong>_  
><em><strong>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em><span>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<span>_  
><em><span>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<span>_

**He got that super bass**  
><strong>Boom, badoom, boom<strong>  
><strong>Boom, badoom, boom bass<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that's that super bass<strong>

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<span>_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
><em><span>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<span>_  
><em><span>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<span>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_  
><em><strong>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boom, badoom, boom bass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_  
><em><strong>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<strong>_

_He got that super bass_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom bass<span>_  
><em><span>Yeah that's that super bass<span>_

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom<span>_  
><em><span>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<span>_

* * *

><p>We all laughed, "That was fun," I said, as we finsihed laughing.<p>

"Yes it was..Seriously guys you know that song?" Bella asked, laughing.

"Yepiieee...Its an awesome song." Emmett said and we walked into class and talked until Mrs. Blundler, the english teacher, walked in.

"Today since it is the first I will pass out the Syllubus's." We all nodded and she started at each table and stopped at Emmett who sat across from me. "Are to be in this class young man?"

"Yes ma'am." He pulled out a birth cercificate.

She looked at it, nodded ,and walked away. "Why do you have a birth cercificate in your bag?" Rosalie laughedand I snickered.

"Well for that reason. People think I lie about my age." He scoffed and we all bursted out laughing. He kinda did look like a over-sized kid. Haha!

"Shh!" Mrs. Blundler said.

We all nodded, "Yes ma'am," Jasper said.

"Well this is a going to be a very instresting day!" Edwards said as...

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! <strong>

**Superbass, seriously, I was listening to that song and I had to put it in here! Good song that Nicki Minaj made!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And do you want to know why Edward said "Well this is a going to be a very instresting day!"<strong>


	6. What Is Going On!

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm begging please Review. and READ the AN on the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie-Pov (***~Don't Get Enough of her~***)<strong>

I watched as Mrs. Blundler walked in a started to pass out the syllbus's. She walked over our table. Ugh I hate those...those..._hooligans_.

She stoped and asked Emmett if he was imposing. I laughed. He even had his birth cercifcate in his book bag. Who the hell carries a _birth cercificate_ in thier bag? I asked and he sais ," That the reason why."

Whatever. I rolled my eyes and loked at Edward. Even if I wasn't going to verbally say this I said it Mnetally, so spear me.

_Edward Cullen is the sexiest man alive_, I mentally looked at me and winked like he heard me. Well thats awkward.

Then some ghetto dude came over. "What up my whiggas," Umm, What?

"Umm excuse me." Alice said.

"I said, What up my whigga's. Neva heard of it man. A whigga a white nigga. Yeah man. Ya'll some fine ass. Let me tap dat." The dude said.

" Dude what the hell. Get your pevert ass from our table." Emmett shouted.

" Wait! Whata your name. I can't call you ,ugly ass ghetto dude, all my life, " Bella asked, sweetly. We all laughed.

"Well, hottie, my name is Mike, but call M-izzle. You watta I mean man."

"Um don't call me hottie. I don't know what you mean, and I am not a man."

" Man, you know you want me. We gon foget dat additude I heard right nii. iight."

"Who says _iiight_," I asked.

" I just said ' iight', blondy."

Edward looked deadly and said, " What did you call her, " And he slowly got up.

"Man sit yo ass down. Nii you don't want me to swing on yo ugly ass. " **(Translation...hahaha..."Now you don't want me to beat you up." and iight means Alright...)**

"Get you leave please." Alice said, timidly.

"Yeah please." Bella said and she looked a little intimidating. I have to fucking admit. This is some fucking scary shit. You what they say 'Never disrespect a white nigga'.

"Shut up Pixie- Bitch and brunette-hoe." How dare he.

Alice cryed and Emmett snapped and so did Jasper. All three of them looked deadly. "What did you say." Jasper asked slowly, _very_ slowly.

"I said, is ya'll deaf, _Shut up Pixie- Bitch and brunette-hoe_."

"Repeat that one more time," Emmmett said and all three stood up...Calmly...Too calmly.

"Shut up Pixie- Bitch and brunette-hoe." Jasper tilted his head to the side and his eyes..Oh god his eye, I shivered... And he snapped.

Ohh shittttt...

**Alice-Pov**

I was crying. How dare he say I was a Pixie-Bitch. I have done nothing wrong. I sobbed as Bella held me and rocked me whispring sweet nothings in my ears. I lvoed her and Rosa very much. I didn't know what i would do without them. I sniffled and fixed myself together.

"Repeat that one more time," My Emmy said and all three stood up.

_Yeah like he'll be yours_, I thought.

_Your not worth it_, Those same lines hunted me for the longest and i sobbed, _Your not worth it._

"Shut up Pixie- Bitch and brunette-hoe." Jasper tilted his head to the side and I looked at him closely and gasped.

Oh My Gosh. The Were black. His sky blue eyes were black and what happened next blew my knickers off. Well not literally. Anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffey!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Do you want to know why Mike is a ganster. Hahaha.<strong>

**What is going on with Alice and why she heard 'your not worth it?'**

**What's happening to Jasper?**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think and Okay to tell you the truth..I feel like no-ones care about this story so If you really want me to contiune then Review..Pretty please and with my othe story.<strong>


	7. No Good Deed Goes UnPunished Boys

**Bella- Pov**

"Jasper, honey, Calm down," I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. "Jazz." I whispered. I strocked his face and he looked at me.

"Okay Bells," Bells. I love the name. Bells, Bells, Bells. "I'm calm."

"Alright."

"So you have to have the bitch to fight your fucking battels niii ... iight I get dat shit. Yea man, dats some good pussy. Wait, naw you is dat pussy."

"Umm I don't know what you just said, but can you please just shut up and leave." Rosalie shouted.

"Shut the fuck you...you stupid, ugly, worthless, piece of fucking shit blond." I looked at him in shock.

Well there goes there snapping point. "You fucker," Edward shouted which got everyone's attention. Edward and Jasper attacked him.

Then a black dude **(No rasicm. I'm black. She doesn't know his name...yet.)**came over and tried to pull on Jasper. Emmett punched him and he was knocked out and he held a crying Alice.

Jasper punched Mike in the mouth and then kneed him in the..errr...yeah. Edward punched him in the jaw and Jasper punched him in the stomach. After that school police came and handcuffed an fighting Edward and the other restrained a _very_ pissed Jasper. I chocked on a sob as Jasper kicked and fought, "I'm going to kill that motherfucker, so get you ugly ape ass off of me." **(****~Hahaha Jasper called the officer an ugly ape.~****)**

"Son, your not going to do anything. Calm down," but Jasper kept stuggling as well as Edward. I chocked on a sob. I looked at Rose. She nodded and we both stood up. I kneeled in front of Jasper. "Kid, he is very pissed off I think you should back away."

"I don't think you know shit. Now let go of him."

"I know very much and he could hurt you." I glared and he let him go.

"Jazz." I said softly and stroked his hair. "Jazz calm down. I'm ok. See healthy as horse." He sighed and looked down. I held his head up and kissed him. "Thank you," I said as we pulled apart. He smiled, "Hey and look at the cred. Now you and Eddie are the toughies." I winked and he laughed.

"Thank you." The Officer said. He handcuffed Jasper. He and Edward walked away. I sobbed. Even Emmett was dragged away.

Mr. Ditrik, the principle walked over. I hate being interrogated. "Come with us the office." We walked and everyone was whispering. Rosalie looked guilty and happy. Alice was sobbing about it being her fault. I was just taking in my surrounding,but I was really scared and worried for the guys.

"Okay girls. Tell us what happened." We launced into to the being from when we entered Mrs. Blundler's room, to when Mike came over to our table and how we asked him to leave, then to when he was making the comments about us, how and why those commments effected ,all three of us, cause we have a rough past to why we moved back here.

"Okay well your story is touching and the boys are telling the same thing. Except the part to why you moved here." We all nodded.

"Yeah we didn't tell them yet." Alice said. I heard the yet. Was she planning on telling them what happened to us?

The door opened. Charlie ,The boys, and, from what i'm guessing, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen walked in. "Parents, boys. Sit please."

"Okay. Well the boys seem to have been doing a good deed for the girls. From what I hear. Micheal Newton was provocking them from say very discriminating to the girls, but as they say 'No good deed goes unpunished.' Since Emmett only boxed Tyler Anthony..once... he gets two days from school and Saturday detention ," Emmett fisted pummed the air and laughed.

"Umm sorry," He siad as we all looked at him.

"Anyway, Edward, son, you have a week of suspension and detention Saturday.." He shrugged. "Now Jasper," I gulped. This all my fault. "You have a week suspension and Saturday detention,also . The boys will report to the school at 6 AM and leave at three." They groaned, but didn't say anything.

"Now Alice, Bella, Rosalie, you girls..."

"Well wait one damn second." Charlie said. "What the hell have my girls done?"

"Well you see they were cause of the problem." I gasped with Ali and Rose.

"Wait a damn minute. Bella didn't do anything. We took the choice to protect them. Not Bella, Rosalie, or fucking Alice." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry to say, but girls you are suspened for today and tommorow also you have detention on Staurday. This will not be on your perminate record. So be thankful. You are all jouniors and wouldn't want this messing up your record. Now run along with your parents."

I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and sigh. Once we were outside the office, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I asked whispered as Mrs. Cullen cried.

"Oh no dear, these are happy tears." She said with a smile.

"So your happy they got suspened." Rosalie said, confused.

"No dear. I'm not happy, but I am at the same time."

"Okay , umm..yeah I completly understand." Alice said with starcasim.

"No, I mean. I thought I raised they boys all wrong and the only really normal boy I have had was Edward."

"Hey I resent that!" Emmett said and Edward had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"No wait, but doing what they did for you girls was really sweet in a way." Dr. Cullen said. "I'm very surprised though."

"We can be gentelman." Jasper said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sure, Sure." Carlise said and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Daddy said.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"Thank you for protecting my daugters. Their all I have left and I haven't been there for them and it's good to know that you three can take care of them." He looked at us in tear and Esme aww'ed.

"Awww that's so sweet Daddy." We all said, well that weird. We hugged and said bye to boys and went our seperate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well. It seems Mike got a beat down.<strong>

**And sweet little Swan's get detention and suspension. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Bad girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well please can I have atleast ten reviews! Please! If your reading please put in what you have to say about this story weather it's good of bad! Please! Then I'll review.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm guessing you wondering about what Rosalie said to Edward and what's the girls talking about. Why are they so timid and why did they move here?~? You wanna know. Well put that in you review!~~? And aslo what with the boys and especially Jasper?<strong>


	8. I Keep on Falling In and Out

**Disclaimer: I would know if I owned Twilight you know...!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie-Pov<strong>

Well I guess detention and suspention is good...Kinda, Aleast it wasn't expulsion. When we got home I couldn't help, but think about Edward. The way he spoke to me, The way he was cocky around me, the way he defended me. To some points I thoght he is annoying , but I try to push it off, but I can't help _but_ think about him.

I kicked off my vans and thought about today as I layed on my bed. Dad wasn't home, because he had to go to work after our 'little incident' as he so nicely likes to call it. I just hope to god he didn't tell Renee. She would freak. I sighed as I thought about our mother. I couldn't bear to think about her.

She was- I couldn't even finish the sentence. Ever since she married _Phil. _It's like she forgot about us. I'm happy for her and all. He treats her lovingly and all. So does he to us, but I couldn't help it. He was bearly older than me and the girls. He could pass off as our brother for crying out loud.

I sighed again. No school tomorow. I guess thats a good thing. I then couldn't help, but think about my talk with Edward.

**_I nodded at Bella and we slowly got up. I made my way over to the police officer that handcuffed Edward. "Let go off me. You fucking dick. My pinky put that shit to shame." Edward shouted._**

**_I looked around and all the kids were outside. I guess the police officer had to 'evacuate' them. I scoffed. I made it to Edward and looked at him, then the Police Officer. "Excuse me." I tapped his shoulder. _****_He looked at me with lust. Pervert. "Eyes up, you sick perv." I shouted._**

**_"Sorry miss, but you are in the way of a very dangerous boy."_**

**_Ha like Edward could hurt me. I'll rip his balls off. I scoffed, "Yeah like the thing could hurt me. Now let go of him." I said._**

**_"I warned you miss." With that he let go Edward, but the handcuffs were still there. _**

**_"Calm the fuck down Edward," I said and he rolled his eyes._**

**_"Yeah, yeah. You know you love me." I scoffed and he laughed._**

**_"Yeah I so love a bad boy." I said with sarcaism. Even though it was true._**

**_"Whatever." He rolled his eyes again._**

**_"Hey Edward?" I asked, softly._**

**_"Yeah Rose?" He asked._**

**_"I'm sorry."_**

**_"What are you sorry for." He asked confused._**

**_"For slapping you earlier and punching you." He bursted out laughing._**

**_"You forgiven." I nodded. "Come closer." He said and I walked slowly up to him with my hand crossed to the back. I looked like an little girl._**

**_"Yes?" I asked, slowly._**

**_"Come a little more closer." He said. _**

**_By this point I was an inch in front of his cheast. "Edward what are you goin-" and I was cut off by his lips. _**

**_At first I stood in shock, but then I started to kiss back._**

That kiss. That one kiss set me off. At first I hated him, but I couldn't help it, but I was slowly and painfully falling in love with him.

**Alice-Pov**

I slowly walked to my room to pick out an outfit for this Saturday. Ugh I got stupid detention! I didn't even do anything.

I stoped at the mirror and looked at my reflecion. If someone told me two years ago that I would be beautiful. I would have called them crazy and walk away, but looking at me now I am _happy_.

I haven't been happy in years, but Emmett makes me happy, but I'm scared. I mknow that my sister's are scared also. I layed on my bed and left my mind drift to _that_ night.

**_"Alice stop!" He growled. He held onto my elbow and spun me around._**

**_"No let go off me." I screamed. I could hear my sisters screaming in back of us._**

**_"Your not going any-"_**

"Ali- Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping." I looked up at Bella.

"Oh no i'm not sleeping." I said." Just thinking."

"Ali what happened to us wasn't your fault, you know that. Now let's forget about it." She held up two shirts. "Alright, which shirt should I wear with my white skinny's?" I looked at the two shirts and pointed to the tank top.

"That one. It makes the white stand out ,and you wouldn't want to look like milk, also wear your white and black flats. So you won't trip." She smiled and I watched her as she walked out the room.

I do love my sisters very much. Rosalie was the mama-bear, the loving and protective one. Bella was the soothing, nice,shy, and calming one. While I was the rowdy, fun, and funny pixie.

I looked at the picture on my table stand and sighed.

They were bueatiful. We all were and for that I was grateful we were diffrent. Not the shy, crying little girls we were years ago. We were tougher, took up for ourselfs, and etc.

I left my mind drift to Emmett. I thought about how soothing and calming he was to me. How protective he was of all three of us and so were his brothers. How he held me when I wanted to cry, he just held me. He didn't speak or anything. He let me get it all out. Most people would ask why I was crying ,but he just held me. I felt bueatiful, wanted, need. I fitted perfectly into him. That's when I reliezed.

I was _falling_ for him, Emmett Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you got the conversation with Edward and Rosalie. You got a glimpse of what happened tot he girls. You'll see more and more and then put two and two together. <strong>

**Now the girls are finally reliezing what those emotions are...**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	9. I'm Hurting more than you know

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Ugh! Now stop reminding me.!**

**Waring: Grab a box of tissue. This is very sad and violent in the girls memory. Very sad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward-Pov<strong>

I walked into the house and Carlise called a house meeting for us. We sat down at the dining room table and he spoke, "Boys-" He sighed. "You can't see the girls anymore."

"Wh-wh-what?" Jasper stuttered.

"I said you can-"

"We heard you. You can't tell us what we are to do! I really like Alice, maybe even more, but i'll be damned if you take me away from her." Emmett shouted.

"Emmett son calm down. There are many things in this world that will slowly be revieled and you can't put them in harms way." He said.

"Dad what are you talking about," I said.

"Edward son. I can't," and with that he left to got work.

"MOM!" Jasper shouted.

"Yes Jasper darling?" She asked as she kissed our cheeks.

"Dads finally lost his marbles." He said and she laughed..

"How so _this_ time?" She said, laughing.

"He said 'we were dangerous to the girls and we couldn't be around them' " I said.

"Well, if your father says that then," She shurgged, "Don't worry you'll do the right thing and i'm _sure_ your dad _and_ I will support you one-hundred percent," and she walked away.

I sat there with my brothers. It took it all in from Carlise, Mom, everyone. This is very awkward and weird.

What _did_ Carlise mean?

* * *

><p><strong>****~Time Jump~****<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I went to Alice's porshe and sat in the back."Stopped Calling." I said and Rosalie laughed as we drove off to _Detention_. Stupid princible.

We ended at school ten minutes, after bickering and laughing. "Well atleast the boys are here." Rosalie said as she spotted their car.

They got out, looked at us, and walked away.

_Mhh, I wonder what's with them, I thought, I'll ask them later._

"I wonder what that's about," Alice said, I shrugged.

"We'll ask them when we get inside. Lets go to Miss. 'Whatever her name is'. We walked into the front office and she pointed to a thin door.

"And no funny business. "She scrowled and went back to her papers.

_Okay Then, I thought._

We all walked to the room and the boys sat there talking amongst themselfs and stopped when we sat down beside them. "Hey," Rosalie said.

They didn't say any thing. Just ignored us.

**_"Your worthless, your tainted. No-one will want you." He whispered in my ear._**

**_"Let go of me. You wrong. I have people who love me, other than you." I spat._**

**_He slapped me and I screamed. "You piece of shit." He-_**

"He was right." I said with tears and got up. I was tainted, I was un-loved- I was worth-lees. I ran to the restroom and sat on the counter and cried. Cried until I couldn't stop.

**(Different place and memory!)**

**_"You-You...STOP! Please. I'm sorry." I screamed. He laughed at my attemps to push him off._**

**_"Please, please." He mocked and I cried harder._**

I shivered.

**_"Bella, Bella, Bella. Hurry up and get dressed. People are here to see you." He whispered in my ear and winked._**

**_"Wh-whe-wh-Where's m-m-my sist-t-ters?" I asked._**

**_"Don't worry thier being taken cared off." And he walked out the room. _**

I cried harder and harder until I heard the door open. "Bella! Bella!" Rosalie shouted and Alice fell to the ground.

"It was all my fault. I sho-shoul-shouldn't have went. W-w-we could've have been safe. We could be happy." She said, crying. I shivered.

"Alice, Bella. Calm down." Rosalie said and she whimpered and fell. We all cried together.

**Rosalie-Pov**

I cried with my sister, remembering what I wanted to forget.

**_"Your a slut. A bitch. No-one will want you." He looked down at me in digust._**

**_"Please, please. Don't hurt my sisters." I whimpered._**

**_"Don't worry _**_I** won't be hurting them." He chuckled darkly. **_

I cried louder.

**_"You son of a bitch." He pushed me into the car and drove off to the forest._**

**_"I'm going to kill you." He shouted and wrapped his arms around my neck._**

I sobbed and clutched my neck rocking myself.

**_"Let go of me." I shouted. I tried to get away, but he clutched my arms. I wiggled. I was scared for my life._**

**_"Sleep with your windows locked, you bitch. I will get you and your sister, but don't worry I won't be alone." He whispered darkly and disappered._**

**_I dropped and Alice ran over to me. "Rose! Rose," and I saw black. "Rosalie!"_**

I gasped for air as I tried to regain myself.

_No! No! No! This couldn't be happening, I thought._

**Alice-Pov**

_**"Oh Alice, darling. I have waited for year to be with you. I won't let anyone have you. No darling I won't." He said and cupped my face and I cried in pain.**_

_**"Get away from me." I screamed.**_

_**He slapped me, " Now I recommend you shut up. You will listen to me." He spat in my face and walked out the door.**_

I fell to the ground.

**_"Stop! Stop, hurting her! Please." Bella shouted. _**

**_I felt a stab in my stomach. "Your killing her." Rosalie shouted and tried to run to me, but she was kicked in the stomach. She fell to the ground, gasping in pain._**

**_"Pl-ple-ple-please." I whispering in pain._**

Rosalie dropped to the floor.

**_"Stay here and be queit." He whispered._**

**_"HELP! HELP!" I shouted with all my strengh._**

**_He slapped me, "You think their here to help you. Think again." He cupped my face and whispered, "Their here to help," and he threw me on the ground. I curled into a ball._**

"Girls! Girls!" The door banged, Miss Cope banged again.

"We-we-we're co-oming." Bella chocked out. "Girl-girls. We ha-av-have to go." We nodded. We wiped our tears and walked out.

"Finally. What took you so long."

"Girl problems." Rosalie said, but she didn't look convinced.

"Yeah right, Come back to Detention now." She said and we nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Intense. I cried alot. So sad. And just to tell you. The breaks-Okay just look.<strong>

_"Oh Alice, darling. I have waited for year to be with you. I won't let anyone have you. No darling I won't." He said and cupped my face and I cried in pain._

_"Get away from me." I screamed._

_He slapped me, " Now I recommend you shut up. You will listen to me." He spat in my face and walked out the door._

I fell to the ground. **(Right here in this regular writing. To the next memory is a diffrent time, but the same person.)**

_"__Stop! Stop, hurting her! Please." Bella shouted. _

_I felt a stab in my stomach. "Your killing her." Rosalie shouted and tried to run to me, but she was kicked in the stomach. She fell to the ground, in pain ._

_"Pl-ple-ple-please." I whispering in pain._

* * *

><p><strong>Now I guess your wondering about The Girls and who is doing that to them. Actually there are three diffrent people doing that to the girls. Sadiie.<strong>

**Now you wondering about Carlise and the boys. No worrie all _will _be revieled, because both stories will be in _one_ round. They both have something to do with each other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review or you will <em>never<em> know!**


	10. What's Happening To Me?

**DISCLAIMER: WELL I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I slowly walked into the room with my sisters and I hiccuped from the crying. The boys turned to us and turned around. I chocked on a sob as I looked at Jasper.

I walked over to them, "Jasper?" I shook him and he ignored me. "Jasper!" I shouted.

He sighed and looked at me, "What do you want Bella? Can you just leave me alone. I'm in here, _because_ of _you_. Just leave us alone. I don't know what I even saw in helping you. It was worthless." I looked at him in tears and he turned around.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. Please don't do this. " I said through the tears.

"Bella leave." Edward growled and Rosalie sobbed.

"Edward, What happened. You guys weren't like this the other day." She said.

"Just SHUT UP and leave!" Emmett shouted and Alice dropped.

"Things have changed! We don't _need_ you!" Jasper said through his teeth.

I cried, turned around and whispered , "Fine, if that's how you feel then- We'll leave, stay out your life, and never bother you again."

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEK LATER!<strong>

Me and the girls walked into the cafeteria by ourselfes. I looked at the boys and they were seated with Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica.

Unfortunatly we had to pass their tables and heard Lauren say, "I can't believe you actually took up for them. Thier like so ugly. They thought they could like walked up in our school and take you. Like thats stupid." She flipped her hair and kissed Jasper. He kissed back and looked at me when they pulled apart.

"Yeah Lauren, your right." Alice said and looked down.

"So true," Rosalie scoffed and we walked away.

"We're always right. Your not even pretty like we are like so pretty, right girls." Tanya said, they all nodded.

We ignored them and sat beside Angela and Kate. " Hey guys." I said as I picked up a celery stick.

" Hey girlies. We saw what happened with the Cullens. Ugh I can't even believe Tanya and Lauren are my sisters. I feel sick." She scoffed and we laughed.

"Lol thats funny." Alice said.

"Yepppiiee and guess what." She said as she twirled around her spagetti.

"What?" Rose said.

"They got nose jobs this weekend." Angela said. We roared with laughter and everyone turned to us.

We shurgged. "HaHaHa! I knew it. Tanya's nose got BIGGER! " Alice roared.

We all laughed louder. "Aren't they suppose to get SMALLER and BETTER!" I said and we all laughed until we cried.

I wiped my tears and Kate said, "I got a good laugh. Wheeww." She said and we giggled.

" Ha! Are ya'll going to La Push tonight?" Ang said.

" Yeah Ang. I hear Paul's going to be their." Rose said and looked at me.

I blushed. He was _alright_... Okay well not ,alright, but HOT! And he so happens to have a thing for me. I giggled. "He's alright." I said and shurgged.

"_Alright_!" Alice shouted getting everyone's attention, in the cafeteria, but no she did not stop there. "Paul Lahote is...Ugh the dude is hot! He is OMG!" She shouted and every girl in the lunchroom gasped. "He so happens to-"

"Shut up Alice," I growled.

"Sorry." She mumbled and The Stupid trio decided to come over here.

"Stay away from Paul. He is mine." Jessica sneered.

"Umm, I really don't have anything for Paul."

"Whatever, It's not like he would see anything in you anyway." Tanya said and walked away.

"Well that went...Umm..." Ang said and we all laughed at her awkwardness.

"Haa," Katie said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey you should go on a date with him though." Rosalie said.

"Whatever Miss Black." I said to her. She blushed.

"Just because Jacob likes me doesn't mean anything." She scoffed.

"Well that blush isn't helping." Kate said and we snickered.

"Shut up. Atleast I don't like Seth." We all faked shock.

Then Alice had a look of horror on her face, "You will have the sister- in - law of hell!" She shouted and we all snickered. "No this is serious. Atleast Jared doesn't have an crazy ex," She looked at me, "A crazed sister ," Looked at Kate, " He's perfect."

"Whatever!" We all shouted and then laughed.

"Well i'll pick ya'll up at 6. Alright?" Rosalie said. They nodded and we walked to class.

Classes went by slower than some classes and faster than others.

I sighed as the five of us girls went outside. We giggled and talked, then they stopped in their tracks. I looked up and saw Paul standing beside my car. I walked over with the girl flanking my sides. "Hi," I said, blushing and ducked.

"Hey Bella," He blushed under his tanned sking. I giggled. "Whats so funny?" He chuckled.

" Well, most of the girl population is staring at you, and you blushed when you spoke. You didn't seem like that type of boy." I gigged as he blushed.

"Ha ha ha," He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help, but stare at him, "See something you like," And the girls laughed behind me.

"Hahahaha very funny Paul." Then three Ducati bikes came into the school and parked beside a black Ducati. They took of their helmets mighty slow. They revieled Jacob, Seth, Jared, and Ben Cheney.

"Oh looky there Angy. Ben Cheney." She growled and the six of us laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Jacob asked and walked over to Rosalie, she blushed.

"Oh nothing..." I said.

"Well anyway, we came to ask if you'll are coming to the Bond Fire tonight?" Ben asked and looked at Ang.

"Are you asking us _or_ Angela?" Kate asked, and we all roared with laughter. Ben growled and Angela blushed.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Seth asked shyly.

"Well if you want us to come... Umm can you wait after a few dates?" Kate said. We all roared with laughter.

"Dude, that was sick," Jared said and hi fived Kate.

"To answer you question...Yes we are going to the bond fire tonight." I said.

"Well we'll see you girls tonight," Paul said and hugged me. Surprisingly I hugged back. I felt comfortable.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! WELL THAT WAS HAPPY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! AND DO YOU THINK THAT BELLA AND PAUL SHOULD BE TOGETHER? I HAVE GOOOD CHANGES TO MAKE IT SPICY AND FUN IN THIS STORY...AND ALSO I AM PUTTING MY OTHER STORY ON HOLD TILL I FINSIH THIS STORY. IT GETTING HARD, AND ALSO I HOPE YOU REVIEW! THANKS!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO A VERY DEEP RECORD AND ALSO BEN CHENEY IS QUILETIE AND THE BOY HAVE NOT TURNED INTO WOLFS...YET ANYWAY! :)<em>**


	11. Quileute Book

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

"Well okay, lets drop you two off or is it okay for ya'll to come over to our house and we can wear some of _your _clothes you left at our house since you two basically live there." Well al laughed.

"I don't wanna see those pigs," Kate wrinkled her nose.

I laughed and walked to my car. "Kay, well then follow us." Angela and Kate walked to Kate's brown Audi R8 Spider.

I drove to house listening to 'Best Thing I ever Had' by: Beyonce. I looked to my left and I thought I saw a flash of red, but shook my head and drove faster.

**"I'm gonna help you." She said and hugged us.**

I smiled as I rememered Vikki. She _was_ our mother figure instead of Renee.

I sped into the drive way and Kate pulled into the drive way behind us. "We should so match." She squealed.

"Yeah, but not _too_ much." Rosalie said.

I un-locked the door and went into the kitchen to get some water. I turned and saw a same flash of red. Now I was getting scared. I ran to my room to see the girls. "You okay Bells. You look like you saw a ghost." They laughed at Alice.

" Yeah i'm okay." I laughed and we went into my closest.

"How about we wear dresses. It is hot for some reason today?" They nodded and we went to change.

I decided on something nice, but cute. I went to my White Everyday dress and placed it with white sandals.

I looked at Rose and she was wearing a white halter neck dress with square beads with white sandals also.

Alice decided on a white and brown dress, it looked elegant and bueatiful on her. I smiled at her brown sandals.

Angie wore a floral strappy summer dress and Kate twirled as I looked at her.

She wore a black and white dress. I laughed at her choice.

"Well don't ya'll look cute.." Charlie said as he looked at us. He loved Ang and Kate as his daughters too, since their real parents didn't do much for them. He smiled at us and we twirled for him. "Awe," He looked at us. "Ya'll are some bueatiful girls. " We all smiled and hugged him.

He kissed each of our forheads and walked down the hall before shouting , "No Funny Buisness!" We laughed and went to the Convertable.

"I wanna drive please!" Kate pouted and Rose threw her the keys. She squealed, "Thank you! Thank you!" She hopped to the car and we laughed.

"Hey girls! Tell Sue I said Hi. I'll see ya'll tonight," and he ran up the stairs. I laughed.

Kate started the car, "Hey girls?" she asked as we drove down the rode to La Push.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Okay, I was at the libary this weekend..."

"Okay-So," Rosalie said.

"Well I came across a book-"

"Isn't it a libary." Alice said.

"Ugh! Yes let me finsih! It was about the Quileute Legends and I ended up reading it."

"But don't they tell us them everytime we go to the Bond Fires." I asked.

"Not all of them. So I was reading it until I got to a part about some third wife, wolfs, and things like that. You know the stories about Quileute's descending from wolfs."

"Yeah I remember. When we were younger when ya'll came over. Dad would try and scare us." Alice said.

"Well more to that story and its creepy to."

"Okay then tell us Kate," Ang said.

"Well I only read two chapters- until something happened that creeped me out." We all nodded for her to continued. "More and more people would disappear from the Quileute people and you know they started watching their people, until one day two Quileute men saw a very bueatiful man with red eyes feasting from two ladies.

" The two men shifted from their human forms into their wolf form and killed the bueatful man, the cold one, they called him, but apparently the Cold Man had a mate. She came to the village one day and killed off all the people, or something like that, and then she was going to kill the leader of the village, His wife, who they call the third wife, had sacrificed herself by stabbing herself in the heart.

" Thats all I had got from it. This old man walked up to me and snatched the book saying it's for Quileute only. He looked at me and walked away. I got creeped out and left the store. When I went home I looked up the story on the internet and then I finished the story. When she stabbed herself, the cold women, drank from her and The Cheif killed her. The weird thing was that he had to kill the creatures by ripping them apart and buring them."

"Like with fire or something else," Rosalie asked quietly.

" I don't know. It didn't say anything."

"That's creppy," Ang said scared. I looked at the road. We were about ten minutes away from La Push. Then I remembered something.

"What was the other stories." I asked.

" Yeah well this one is about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

I was shocked I thought they just moved here.

"What are you talking about Dr. and Mrs. Cullen just moved here." Rosalie said, voicing my thoughts.

"Or moved back," Alice whispered as we walked to the bond fire.

I felt someone behind me. They picked my up and threw me over their shoulder. I felt safe in their arms. I knew it was Paul. "Put me down," I shouted. The person shook their head. "I'm wearing a dress!"

"All the better," I heard Jared say from beside with Alice on his back.

"Ugh! Paul-Put-me-down." I said slowly.

He laughed and placed me on the ground and I fell. I pouted and started to walk away. "Awe, It was a joke." He twirled me around. He kissed my cheek and then picked me up Bridel style.

I looked over to find Rosalie on Jacob's shoulder sitting down. Kate with her legs wrapped around Seth's hips and her arms laced around his neck. Alice was on Jared's back.I looked at Ang, she on Ben's shoulder, similar to Rose's position.

"Well this is awkward." I said as we walked to the bond fire.

"Yeah it is," I cuddled into Paul.

"Your warm," I said.

"You are too Jared," Alice said and their were rounds of agreements, "Are ya'll sick?"

"I don't feel like it," Ben said. I felt Paul shrug.

"I love it when a girl takes care of me," Seth said.

We all laughed. I looked forward and saw three shadows and they came closer to reveal...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY... WHO ARE THE THREE SHADOWS?<strong>


	12. We'll Talk About This Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie-Pov<strong>

Jasper, Emmett, and Doucheward came closer to the boys and looked at us, "What are you doing with these mutts?" Doucheward scrowled at us.

"WHAT! YOU JUST DON'T HURT THE GIRLS AND THEN CALL THEM THE MUTTS! YOUR THE DOGS." I looked at Ang in surprised. Dang!

"Well what Ang-" Ben tried to say.

"Were we talking to you mutt!" Emmett said.

_Wait hold up!, I thought._

I got down from Jacob's shoulder, but he whimpered. I looked at him and he smiled, slightly. I reached to his ears and said, "Don't worry," He smiled and nodded.

"Look she's coming to her sense's." Doucheward said. I walked up to him and slapped him.

"Don't you dare talk to them that way! Just shut up! You don't deserve us! What you did to us for the past few years are unforgiveable! For the past few weeks me and my sister have spoke and f-ing spoke about what has happened and you know the fuck what! I will never forgive you _Cullens_." Bella spat and walked away.

All of us looked at her in shook she has never spoke to someone that way. Whoa! Jasper growled and looked at her. "I dont need you. Your not even pretty. I know what happened to you," He growled in her ear.

Paul growled and he started to shake really bad. "Get away from her!" He shouted. Jasper grabbed Bella and held onto her. Paul started to reallly shake. I looked at Kate.

"Kate!" I whispered. She looked at me, "What were the side effects of shifting!"

"I don't know. It said something about anger that triggers the change." She said scared.

"SAM!" I shouted. "When he disappeared for those weeks!" She nodded her head. "Okay girls since in the fastest runner. I'll run to Sam and you try to calm them." I took off running to the bond fire.

"SAM," I shouted and everyone turned to me.

"Rose are you okay," Billy asked. I ignored hm and looked at Sam.

"Boys," That one word got him up and he ran to behind me.

"What happened?" He shouted.

"Jared, Jake, Seth, and Ben and they girls were talking. We were coming to the bond fire and then the Cullen kids came to us and started calling the boy 'mutts'. I slapped Edward then Bella went off on them and she turned to leave.

Jasper went mad and grabbed her by the arm. I was scared. Then Paul started vibrating and got hotter than he already was earlier. I freaked and I knew to come to you." He looked at me.

"We'll talk about this later." As we got to the boys.

"Boys go into the woods. Cullens leave you know of the treaty," Wait... What treaty?

Emmett growled. Jasper whispered something in Bella's ear and she cried out. Paul stopped and Sam shouted, "Paul!" and he ran into the woods.

A couple mintues later we heard distants wolf howls. We all shivered a looked at Bella who had passed out. Sam came out and lifted her up. "You girls need to get home. I expect you tommorow. _All _of you. At the cliffs," He pointed to a very large cliff, "Come alone. We have things to talk about." We walked behind him and he placed Bella into the car. "Be safe." With that he walked out to the woods and we heard five painful howls.

"I think we should stay at our house tonight." They all nodded and they called their parents of our plans.

"Dad!" I asked into the phone.

"Yes Rose."

"Meet us outside. Bells feel asleep." I said. I couldn't tell him she fainted that would casue a whole round of questions.

"Okay, love you and are the girls staying tonight?" I looked at them and they nodded.

"Yeah they are. And I love you too."

"Yeah alright, see you later."

"Okay bye."

"Bye," and he hung up.

"Do you think she'll be aright." Alice said as she moved Bella's hair out her face.

"Yeah. She's faint before." We all laughed at the blood thing in Bio.

" Its going to be okay and we have to go to the cliffs tommorow," I said as we pulled up to the house.

"Hey girls," Charlie kissed our cheek and went to the car and carried bella bridel style up the stairs to her room. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in. "G' night Bells." He kissed our foreheads. "Good night girls." He walked to his room and went to bed.

"In the morning we are talking about this." I said. "Kate, sleep with Bella. Alice sleep with me and Ang." We nodded and walked to our rooms.

"Good night," We said. I walked to my room and looked out the window and saw a brown wolf. It smiled and then ran away into the forest.

_Jacob._

* * *

><p><strong><em>WELL! THAT WAS INSTRESTING! LETS SEE WHATS HAPPENING AND HOW THIS GOING TO GO!<em>**

**_WILL IT BE J/B, E/R, OR E/A._**

**_OR..._**

**_P/B, J/R, AND J/A ?_**

**_LET ME KNOW!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW!<em>**


	13. Ya'll Are Idiots

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a splitting head-ache. I looked at my right to see Kate. I smiled at her.

I got up slowly and went to the bathroom.

I groaned as I stood in front of the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair was- wait! I reviewed everything what happened last night. From the Quileute things Kate told us. Then to the Cullens talking trash to the boys. Then Jasper tell me what he knew about-

"Bella! You alright," Rosalie banged on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." I said. I un-locked the door.

"It's Medusa." Kate screamed.

"Ahh cover your eyes," Charlie said as he walked down the hall pass us.

"HaHaHa, Very funny you two." I scoffed and they laughed.

"We still need to talk about last night. " Ang said as she rounded the corner with Alice.

"Yeah, but first we need to eat first." We walked to the kitchen to find pancakes on the table.

There was a note attached.

**_Dear My Darlings,_**

**_I'm sorry you can't see me right now. It's too dangerous at the moment. My darlings this is a very improtant you take this not seriously. I love you three and I'm starting to love your friends, Kate and Angela. You five are my children and I want you safe. I made a promise I would not hurt you and keep you safe. I will NOT disown that promise. Right now you need to trust the Quileute's and Cullen's right about now. You NEED to be around them so you won't get hurt. My darlings please take this seriously._**

**_I love you. _**

**_You mother for all intents and purposes,_**

**_Vikki._**

I gave the note to Rosalie and Alice. They read it in shock.

"What's that?" Kate asked as she took a pancake.

"Um, we'll tell you later when we meet the boys." Alice said.

"What are ya'll talking about." They went over what happened last night after I fainted. I was shock. "What time were we to go?"

"I don't even know." I looked at the clock.

_**11:30**_

"We should go now," I said and we went our seperate ways to take showers.

I decieded on shorts and a pink tank top. I went to my closet for white slippers. "Are ya'll ready," Alice asked.

Their were mumurs of 'yes's'. I walked down to the garage to Kate's audi. Their was silence in the car. "Kate," I asked quietly.

"Yeah Bells."

"You never told us of the Cullen legend." Ang said to her.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, it said that Ephraim Black , who is Jacob's Great-grandfather, he found two vampires in the area. He was to kill them, but they made it clear that they did not feast on humans, but on animals. So Ephraim made a treaty that the Cullen's couldn't come on their land and hey don't on theirs."

"So that's what Sam was talking about last night when he told them they couldn't be on their land?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Rose said.

We got out the car and started to walk to the cliffs. "Girls," Sam said.

"Sam," Rosalie repiled back.

I looked at Paul, "Hey Paul," He looked down.

"Paul?" I asked. I stood in front of him. "Paul look at me." He shook his head. I took his face and looked in his eyes.

My world stopped. He looked at me like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. His lips twitched. "Well hello, Bella," He wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed, there goes my Paul.

Wait,_ mine._

I rolled my eyes and walked to my sister's, "Well since you said to meet you here. We came alone." Rosalie said as she took her eyes from Jacob.

"Yes we see that," Jared said, looking from Alice.

"Well how about you shut up and just tell us what you want." Kate said irritated.

"Gosh, Calm down women." Seth said mumbled and we all laughed.

"Whatever," Angela said.

"Can we hurry up. I seriously think Twilight is coming on in a hour and I forgot to ViVo it." I said. I really wanted to watch that movie.

"What's so good about that movie anyway." Paul said.

"It just is, now hurry up." Alice said.

"Gosh," Sam said.

We glared at them and they laughed. "Grr." I said.

"Did you just try to growl at us. " Ben laughed.

"You are soo annoying!" Kate expressed.

"But you love it." Seth said.

"Ugh!" I tugged on my hair.

"Okay, okay," Sam said. "Well we wanted to talk to you about last night."

"We already know." Alice chirped.

"Well how do you already know?" Jacob asked.

"Man! I really wanted to make it cool. You got it from the libary didn't you. Those hobnockers. They shouldn't have those book in the libaries. What's the whole point of this a secret." Jared rambled.

"Jared! Shut up!" Sam said. "God can you run your mouth any faster." He rolled his eyes.

"Any-ways, Yes we did read it from a book. Ya'll aren't very secretive about it. Seriously **_'Boys get in woods'._** Can you be anymore stupid. Don't you think you just made our suspection right. Idiot." Rose rambled to Sam.

I laughed and said, "Sorry for my sister. Anyway yeah that's how we know."

"Okay then," Ben said.

"We should probaly tell you more about the Wolf Pack."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well since alot of people have PM me about the what's happening the next chapter will tell what happened to the girls. You WILL have all your questions answered in the NEXT chapter. <em>**

**_And also how do you feel about Victoria?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW<em>**


	14. Mongrels

**Don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Angela - Pov<strong>

"Well were waiting," I said.

"Okay...Well you see. Have you heard of the cold ones?"Sam asked us.

"Yes, we have. That was in the book with the Cullens or whatever." Kate said.

" Well Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are vampires. That triggered they change of the boys and also their anger from what happened last night." We all nodded.

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Alice asked.

"Do you know the names Royce, James, and Garrett." Paul asked.

Rose, Bells, and Ali stiffened. "How do you know?" Rosalie growled.

"We need to know. Rose do you know those names?" Jacob said.

The three nodded. "What happened?" Jared asked.

" It was last year, a couple months after we left here," Alice paused and took a deep breath. She sat on the cliff and we all followed. " There was an end of the year party. I really wanted to go, but Rose and Bella didn't, but of course they did go. There were three boys there. Garrett, James, and Royce.

"Garrett and I were talking and then I went to the bathroom. When I came out James and Royce were talking to Bella and Rose. Everyone was starting to leave the party. I drank the rest of my drink and then I blacked out afterwards." She Shivered.

Bella continued, "Actually we all blacked out. When I woke up, I was alone, naked, and in pain," Paul growled. Bella chocked on a sob and I held her. "I started to look for my clothes. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I was scared. I didn't know what was happening. Then I heard a scream. I freaked.

"The door opeaned and then James. They boy from the p-p-pa-party. I was relieved. I thought he was going to help me, but he didn't, he would beat me, he raped me, he did things to me that I didn't know was possible. Then one day, he came. I begged for death," I sobbed with her, "He grabbed me and carried me to a forest. I was scared. I didn't know where my sisters were. When we go far into the woods.

"I saw Alice and Rose. I was relieved. Alice shouted my name and they beated her. Then stabbed her." She couldn't continue. Jared was growling and shaking. So was Paul. " Rosalie tried to help her, but then they puched her repeatedly."

"We were their left alone. They told us they were coming back. We were tied up. I couldn't speak. Alice was bleeding out. Bella was puking her guts out. Then a lady with red hair came into the woods. She introduced herself as Victoria. She saved us. She helped us. She was our savior.

"When we went home Renee, our sperm donor, didn't even call the police. She said we just wanted attention. We left and came here. Victoria left us a note earlier."

"Was it the one what ya'll read?" I asked still holding Bella.

"Ye-ye-yes," Bella tried saying.

"Do you have it?" Seth asked quietly.

"Yes," Alice said quietly.

He started to read it out loud,

**_" Dear My Darlings,_**

**_I'm sorry you can't see me right now. It's too dangerous at the moment. My darlings this is a very improtant you take this not seriously. I love you three and I'm starting to love your friends, Kate and Angela. You five are my children and I want you safe. I made a promise I would not hurt you and keep you safe. I will NOT disown that promise. Right now you need to trust the Quileute's and Cullen's right about now. You NEED to be around them so you won't get hurt. My darlings please take this seriously._**

**_I love you. _**

**_You mother for all intents and purposes,_**

**_Vikki. "_**

"What does she look like?" Sam said.

"Red hair, Red eyes, beautiful, tall, and she's a nomad." Rosalie said as she cuddled into Jacob.

"What happened with Royce, James, and Garrett?" Seth asked.

"We don't know. We never saw them again." Bella said.

"What did Victoria mean by it's not safe." Paul said taking Bella from me. I crawled to Ben and he held me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alice said as she rocked herself. Jared tried to calm her. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT. IF I DIDN'T INSIST ON GOING TO THE DAMN PARTY. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Alice it's not your fault, baby." Jared tried to sooth her. She cried harder.

"Wait do you think that the Cullens would know something?" Ben said.

"We could try to see actually." Kate said.

We all got up and walked to her Audi. "We'll run." Sam said. "Paul, Jared, Jacob I think you should ride with them." They nodded and got in the car.

Ben kissed me on the cheek and said, "Be safe."

I nodded, "Always."

**Kate-Pov**

This is some messed up stuff. I mean seriously. Who is that sadistic. Apperantly James, Garrett, and Royce are. Those sick things messed with my sisters and I will find them.

**Paul-Pov**

My baby. She's hurting and I can feel it all from the pull of the imprinting. I held to her. I tried to go over from what happened to her. I am shocked, mad, and disgusted from what another human being can do to another.

When I get my hands on them I will kill them.

And when I see this Leech, Victoria. I will say thank you for what she did. If it wasn't for her. I wouldn't know what would have happened to my Bella.

We pulled up to the Cullen Manor to find Carlise and Esme out on the steps with the boys behind them. Sam and the pack came from the woods to the car.

"Wolfs, Girls," Mother Vamp said.

"Leech," Jacob said.

"Mutt," Edward said.

"Blood-sucker," Bella said.

"And yet your with the mongrel." The Blond Head, Jasper, said.

"Atleast he won't hurt me." The blond, Jasper, looked down in shame. "I thought so." She mumbled.

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>INTREASTING! And the Cullen boys are human! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT.!.!<em>**


	15. Cry We Don't Care

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**THREE IN ONE DAY! I SHOULD GET AWARD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vikki-Pov<strong>

My babies. I want them safe. I will do anything to get them a better life and right now I will avenge them. They went thought things NO-body should go throught. Oh god help me. I will avenge them.

**Un-known-Pov**

Ha, they think they can get rid of us. And then they hook up with those mongrels. Oh i'll teach them. Oh yes I will. I growled at my brothers and went to hunt.

**Rosalie-Pov**

"Well..."Carlise said. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes.

_Still a idiot I see, I thought._

She looked at me and growled. Jacob growled back. "Oh look babe," I said to Jake, "I can growl too...Grrr." I said. He laughed and I pouted.

"Awe it was funny." He pecked me on lips.

Edward growled. "Dude are you okay. Gosh." Kate asked.

"Well lets get this on with," Alice said and sniffiled.

"Alice whats wrong." Emmett asked, "You mongrels did something to her." He growled out.

"No actually, she told us something that they didn't _want_ to tell you." Seth said, standing in front of Kate.

"Whatever." Jasper said.

"Well enough kids, let get inside, seeing as it is about to rain." Carlise told us.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

We walked inside the house. "Well you guys can sit if you like." Esme said, the wolfs and girls scoffed. I looked at Jake. He was looking around the house probaly for escape routes.

Esme looked hurt. Whatever. I slapped Jake's arm ," Jake, Stop."

He looked at me and said, "It's part of the job ma'am." I giggled.

"Whatever." He saluted me and kissed my nose.

Bella laughed. "Awe, thats so sweet," Alice said.

"Fag," Jared said under his breath.

"It's better than you. You just slap me on ass." Alice said.

"Cause it's big." He slapped Alice on the butt. Paul and Bella full blown laughed while Emmett growled.

"That should be my ass to slap." He growled.

"Dude, did you seriously just say that?" Kate said. We all laughed except the Cullen's.

"That's sick." Ben said.

"Well, anyway..." Ang started.

"Yeah umm we came regarding Royce, Garrett,and James." Sam said.

"Umm, yes we know of those names."

"Okay, can you tell us how you know of them?" Seth said.

"Well they are vampires. Very bad vampires to," Me and the girls flinched.

"Why do you want to know this?" Esme asked quietly.

"Do you want us to tell them babe?" Jared asked Alice.

She looked at us and we nodded. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head. " It's okay." He said soothingly.

I nodded, "I know Jake."

We started to tell them what happened to us. Just like we told the boys. When we were finished, they all looked livid and Esme was sobbing. "That's so sad. Are you okay now? Is-"

"We don't need your simpathy." Bella growled at her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"You wouldn't have to be if you bloodsuckers weren't even here in this world." Paul growled and held Bella.

"Paul stop being mean." Bella mumbled into his chest.

He humfp and Esme choked on a sob. "Don't cry, because really none of us will care," Alice said.

Carlise growled at Alice and Jared growled. He stood in front of her. "Try it," He growled.

"She will not disrespect my mate." Carlise growled.

The boys stood in front of their girls. They all growled. "Calm down. Gosh," All the girls shouted to the boys.

After a few huffs and puffs they finally calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well this is short, but im having writers block at the moment. <em>**

**_1. The boys WILL not turn on the Cullens and will learn to cope with the girls not loving them anymore._**

**_2. The girls WILL be frineds with the boys, just not tooo soon._**

**_3. They boys have imprinted._**

**_4. Leah will be in story, so will KIM (LOL) and Racheal._**

**_is Quielete. (?)_**

**_6. Sam is Alpha. Jacob is Beta._**

**_Victoria is the good guy- well women. Jame is still the bad guy, Royce, and Garrett is too._**

**_NONE OF THIS WILL CHANGE.!. SO IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME IDEAS. DON'T TRY TO CHANGE ANY OF THESE._**


	16. Okay Then

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella - Pov<strong>

Now, since they finshed huffing and puffing with the chest thing. I walked over to the couch and flopped down. "Bells," Paul said.

Ignored him and reached for the remote. I went to change it to 'Twilight'. I wanted to watch the stupid movie. Gosh! I missed part of it already. I looked at the screen silently cursing the boys. It was now on the part where the girl is leaving to Pheonix or something like that. I huffed.

"Stupid wolfs," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, It seems we should take a plan in action," Carlise said as he seated.

Alice scoffed and Carlise growled. "Dudes! Calm the heck down! We're being hunted and your f-ing arguing so dang hard! Just calm down and stop growling so much. Gosh, your gonna hurt something." I said, looking at the Cullens.

"I'm bored," Kate said.

"Well right now we need to make a plan to make the girls safe." Sam said in his 'alpha' tone.

"Okay I quess, well-" I was cut off by a boom.

"Isabella," Something purrred in my ear. I looked up and smiled, "Vik!"

"Hey Bellsie, Rosie, Ali." We all jumped and hugged her.

She giggled, "So who are you?" Edward said.

"Well I'm Victoria," She held out her hand and shook them with Carlise and Esme. "I came to help keep the girls safe."

"What do you mean?" Paul said.

"Well when I saved the girls, I'm sure they told you, I ran to find the boys who did those things to them, but their scent went away, It just disappeared. I tried and tried to pick it back up, but I just couldnt. I knew it wasn't over, so I went with the girls here." She apused and looked at us.

"When I was hunting in Seattel I ran across three scents. I was excited, because I was going to see more of my kind. I went quietly and followed them. For some reason they didn't smell. Then I saw there faces. It was those boys." I gasped.

"What are they vampires?" Seth asked.

"Yes they are, I guess it would explain what happened to their scents when they left, when your changing into a newborn you devlope a diffrent scent from your human years." Victoria looked down.

"Vic what then happened?" Rose asked.

"Well you see they saw me and the blond, James attacked me. He has a mind power that causes inflictive pain, such as, Jane, of the Volturi. He tore me apart thinking I would die, but as you know. When your a vampire you can't die without burning the parts."

"What do you mean?" Angela said.

"When you kill a vampire you have to tear them apart and burn the parts." Kate explained to her.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"_Your _not doing anything." Jared said. He looked at the Cullens, "Why do the boys know," motioning to Jasper,Edward, and Emmett.

"Well, their special." Esme mumbled.

"Yeah, we already knew that," Ben mumbled under his breath.

"Okay you wanna be funny," Emmett said.

"Can we just stop and listen to them _without _argueing?" I asked.

"Thank you Bella," Jasper said as he smiled at me. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, Edward is a mind reader," Esme said smiling at her 'son'.

"Yeah and calm the minds down." He said fustrated.

"And Jasper can sense your emotions."

"Yeah, whatever."

"And Emmett can sense auras." Carlise finsihed.

"Yeah it's kinda cool." Emmett winked at Alice.

"Keep your eyes to your self," Jared said.

I looked at him, "That's a first, he didn't even growl." They looked at me and laughed. I looked down and blushed. Stupid Sensitive Hearing.

"Whatever now can we just make a plan?"Seth asked.

"Yeah, sorry. The boys are forming a plan around the end of the month."

_Its now August 22, I thought_

"Isn't it the twenty- second?" Alice whispered.

"It is. The time is limited. I just found out yesterday," Victoria whispered.

"We're gonna die," Kate mumbled and sobbed.

"You are not going to die if it'll be the last I do." Seth growled at her.

And then I broke down.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm not updating more much, but school JUST started and I have to do work, so yeah. <strong>

**Also I'm sorry, I'm a horrible writer and your right this story is stupid and un orgainzed, but I hope this clears up the Cullen Boys thing and also if you want me to clear anything else up then tell me...Adn AGAIN if you have an idea to make it 'better' than just tell me.**

**Thank you.**


	17. What to Do?

**Bella-pov**

After awhile, I stopped crying and sat still. I could only hear the tiny chatter of the boys and Cullens talking to each other. I sighed, if only I was... "Bells you okay?"

Bells, Belly, Bella, Isabella.. Any name Paul called me from I would surely answer too. " Oh!," I remember Paul called me, " Yes Paul."

"We were gonna go now, so you can sleep. You've been crying for awhile," he paused then said," and so have the other girls."

I nodded and mumbled, " Can you carry me."

"Sure," He picked me up and I heard a growl and I looked at Jasper.

"Don't even start." He stormed pat us and went inside the room.

"What crawled up his ass." Kate mumbled and then sniffled.

I giggled and walked to the car. "well, we have school tommorow," Alice said as we sat down in car.

" I guess we should go home." Angela said and wiped her nose.

"Yeah." We all nodded and dorve the two girls home.

"This was a weird day.." Alice said with her head slouched on the window.

"Yeah it has." I said pulling into the driveway.

Rosalie snorted. "More like overdramatic," she opened the door and slammed the door to her room.

I walked past her room and left Alice, i couldnt deal with this anymore. I layied my head on the pillow and counted the sheep that pasted by and feel asleep.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I heard someone knock on my door. " What!" I grumbled in my pillow.<p>

"We have school," Rosalie shouted and left. I wonder whats wrong with her.

I got up and went t my closet and put on some blue skinny jeans and a plaid pink button up with a pair of white hightops.

I jogged down the stairs and meet with the girl and went to school. Their really wasnt anything interesting or fun in class today. The boys minded their and we did to.. until lunch that is.

I slowly sat down to our table and picked at my food. No-one spoke. "Whats going on?" I asked quietly, playing with my frence fry.

" I still trying to let ALL this transfer into my brain." Angela said very quietly.

" I'm just..." Kate stopped in mid sentence. " Why?" She asked angerly.

"What do you mean why?" Rosalie asked.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened to you. We are- well i thought your best friends. WHY couldnt you tell us!" She shouted and a table of freshmans looked at us in intrest.

"We-we- we were scared, because we- well _I_ was disgusting in myself. I brought it on all three of us and I am partually to blame. I didn't want to tell anyone and they went with me." Alice mumbled.

"We you planning on tell us if we didn't see the boys 'shift'?" Angela looked up.

"Proably, probaly not, It would have depended." Rosalie said.

"DEPENDED! DEPENDED! WHAT WOULD YOU THINK YOUR DEFINTION OF FRIENDSHIP WOULD BE ROSALIE?" Angela blew up and now everyone was staring at us.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO GO THEIR! EVERYONE HAS THEIR SECRETS! EVERYONE HAS BEEN IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT THEY COULDNT ABSOLUTY TELL ANYONE! DON'T GO THEIR WITH ME! I KNOW SO MUCH THINGS ABOUT YOU THAT YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU." She slammed down her chair and walked away, fuming. I looked at Angela and walked away quietly. I need time to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short<strong>


	18. I'm Sorry

**Bella-pov**

I sat and sat there for a while and thought. How could Angela be so... I looked up and sighed. I need to figure out how this is going to work out.

I needed someone and I knew just who. I took out my phone and slowly dialed the number. "Hello?"

**Rosalie-pov**

I ran out the cafeteria hyperventalting. I couldn't believe it. How could Angela actually get mad at me. _ME _of all people. I breathly heavily trying to control myself.

_She is so..._

" Insensitive?" I heard a gruff voice say.

I sniffled and turned to see my light. _Jacob. _"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked gently and allowed myself to cuddle into his chest.

He chuckled unhumoressly. "I saw what happened and it wasn't hard to know what you were thinking. I can read you from a mile away." I looked up and genualy smiled up at him.

I slapped his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Making me smile." I whispered.

He laughed and kissed me. "Your welcome. " He chuckled and said, " You are one wierd girl."

"Jake!" I screeched and smiled. I smacked his shoulder and rolled my eyes. "Your one wierd boy."

We got up and held hands. " I just can't believe it." I heard Bella say around the corner. I looked up and say Jacob heard too.

We walked over quietly to see who she was talking to. I gasped.

THis couldn't be happening. I looked over to see Paul close to tears.

Oh Crap!

**(Sorry) Paul- Pov**

I walked into the schhol with the boys. I watched Angela explode on Rosae and how Rose ran out the cafeteria. Then soon Bella and Alice followed.

_Well... Maybe I should just wait it off for a while. Then go find Bella, I thought._

I walked aroubnd and then heard my sweet Bella talking. " I just can't believe it." I looked around to see her hugging, non-other than, _Jasper Cullen_. He looked up at me and frowned.

He looked guilty and froze. Bella looked up at him and turned to me. "Wait! Paul!" SHe shouted at me while I went to my Ducati.

I can't even believe this. How hypocritical can she be? I fell in love with her and this is how she does it. She goes to Jasper. Jasper! Of all the people in the world. _Jasper?_


	19. Missing

Bella-Pov

I fell on the back of the wall. I couldnt belive this. Of course if he saw us hugging he would think something of it. I sniffled.

I heard Rosalie running to me. I looked up and saw Jacob look at me hatradly and left to the forst.

_Oh great. I thought._

"Bella? What happened. Why were you hugging that _thing_." She asked and then sat beside me.

"I called him to-" I sniffled and hiccuped, " to ap-polgize and then hje came and talked to me and told me what was going on."

**_I called the one person I could talk to. "Hello?"_**

**_"Jasper?"_**

**_"Yeah... Bella?"_**

**_"Yes, it's me."_**

**_"What do you want?"_**

**_"Can you come to the back of the school please?" I sniffled._**

**_"Yeah," i could hear shuffling in the background, "Are you okay?"_**

**_"Peachy." and then I hung up the phone. _**

**_I walked around to calm myself. _**

**_What am I doing, i thought._**

**_"Bella?" I heard Jasper call._**

**_"Yeah.. I wanted to tell you i'm sorry. What i- what we did- to your family was ver-very mean and I just was confused and I..."_**

**_He held up a hand and said, "No don't we did the wrong thing and lost you. I was confused to so I can't really blame you. I shouldve told you something."_**

**_I looked up and hugged him. "Thank you for understanding." We hugged for awhile until I saw him stiffen._**

"Bella i'm sorry." Jasper said and Rosalie's eyes soften as I told her.

"Jasp-" She started.

"It's okay." He smiled and walked off. He stopped and turned slightly. "I'll tell Emmett and Ed-" Before he could finish Rosalie flinched.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand to dismiss him. "You shoukld talk to Paul." She said after a while.

I nodded stiffly and sniffled. I moved myself to move. I walked to my car and sat in it.

_I need to find him._

I was shocked. I couldnt find him anywhere. I was drving down the road until I started seenign a blond spur. I shivered.

I diecided to stop, but I just couldnt. The brakes werent working and I was close to a dead end. I tried and tried. I started to get Closer and closer to the tree coming up.

The last thing I remember was a blond man in front of me. "I told you I would get you." I sounded so familiar yet haunting.

_**"I will get you."**_

I gasped and the last thing I could remember was blacknees talking over me.

_I love you Paul._

**Alice-Pov**

Where is she! She was suppose to be home by now? I mean I know her and Paul may make up. but not for SIX hours. I looked at Rose and The girls and looked at my phone. 11:15. "This ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"We're calling Paul. If he doesn't know where she is we are calling Dad!" I screamed.

I picked up my phone. I dialed his number and waited. "Hello." I heard a groggy voice say.

"Paul is Bella with you?"

"No she's not. WHy?"

"She hasn't been home since school was over. Well i should say until you stormed off and she tried to find you."

"I'm on my way." That's all he said and then he hung up.

"Paul's on his way." I said.

Not two minutes later. I saw the WHOLE pack and Cullens walking up our driveway, and Vikki. "Where's my baby." Vikki screeched.

"I don't know," Rosie sobbed into her shoulder.

"We need to find her. I feel like this is my fault." Angela sobbed.

"Maybe it is." Rosalie sneered.

"Rose-"

"It's not Rose to you." Rosalie said.

"STOP! We need to find Be-l-la and fats instead of ARGUING!" Paul shouted and slipped to the floor. He was hurting.

We stopped talking to see the phone ring. I got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"ALICE! Please tell me Bella's with you."

"Daddy she didn't come home." I sreeched. I put the phone on speaker. "Daddy why?"

" Me and a couple of other Police men got called to a crashing and Bella car was the car and there was no body at the scene." I dropped the phone.

_Oh No._

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! 20 and I'll absoluty review. You don't even have to log in! Please, please, please, review!<em>


	20. Connecting with the Heart

Okay before i start I would just like to say sorry missmollymundt! :) I had heard writers block and now I'M BACK.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella-Pov<strong>

I looked up and tried to see where I was. I was in pain as I leaned forward. I couldn't move my arms, or legs. It was like I was tied up. I tried to open my eyes, but the think I COULDN'T. I screamed, but no one would hear, because that was tied up.

I leaned back into what I think was a tree.

_Grreat i'm kidnapped, I thought, or maybe i'm in heaven... or hell._

"Look she is waking up." I heard a chilled voice say.

"Bella, Bella, you naughty girl." I heard a familiar chilling voice say. It just reminding me of.. James.

I gasped. "Ja-jam-JAMES." I tired to get up, but I couldnt.

"Ye-yes," He mimiked me and I cried out.

"Please, please don't do this."

"Sorry, but your mine. Don't you remember?" He said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Well, we need finish this now." I heard a voice say.

**Paul-Pov**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul <span>Jacob<span>** **_Sam _**Jared _Ben_

* * *

><p><strong>Where is she! <strong>I pushed my self to run faster.

_**Paul Calm Down**_

I took a deep breath and stopped. **I feel like this is all my fault.**

**It isn't bro. Just calm down... for Bella. If she was hurt you would feel it, you know it.**

And besides the Cullens are spliting up in two, west and east. We've got this!

_Yeah just calm down. The girls are all safe._

**I know, it's just... she's my imprint. It's hard being away from her. Atleast it feels better in my chest.**

_**What do you mean Paul?**_

**When I keep walking the pain dulls.**

_**We need to push fauther. She's close then. Just feel Paul. Try to connect with her.**_

I listened to Sam and tried to feel Bella. I pushed my heart out and I felt it. The pull and as I guess she was in pain.

_Paul? Paul?_

Um, did I just hear that?

**Sam! I think I just heard her.**

_**Good try to talk to her.**_

Bells?

_Paul I'm soooo sorry. Please come get me. I'm scared. _I felt her whimper.

Where are you?

_I'm somewhere Paul. I can't see or feel anything. He's hurting me. _I growled as took off with the boys behind me.

I'm coming babe.

**Someone shift and call the Cullens. **Thats all I said and took off to find my Bella.


	21. Ive Awoken

**Bella-pov**

I looked up and perpared myself for the blow, but it never came. I saw a shiny grey wolf attack James. I smiled and tried to figure my way out of all this rope. I then saw a blur and Esme was in front of me. "Bella. Wait. I dont want you to hurt your wrist with the rope. You'll get burns. " She carefully popped the rope and put her hand around my wrist were it burned.

Her hands were freezing. "Esme are you sick?"

"Nope, just vampire things." I chulcked with her and fainted.

* * *

><p>I lifted my head and then I heard a scream in pain. "Who is that." Everyone bowed their head. "I asked a question and where is Paul?"<p>

"Bella," Alice said quietly.

"Oh No." I said with tears. "I need to see him." I said and tried to get up.

"Please Bella you can't." Jared said.

"Okay, what happened when I fainted?"

"Paul was fighting the blond. Jasper helped him tear him apart. Then The Pack took out the other three, but Paul got in between James arms and he crushed him in two. Bella he's in critical condition." Esme explained.

"What! Omg this is all my fault." I cpvered ym face started to cry.

"Oh its okay," Mom- I mean Vicki rubbed my back.

"M-Vicki can I please so him."

"If you wanna see him the way her is." I nodded and she stood up. I followed after her to Paul's room.

_Oh My Baby. _I sobbed.

"Paul." His eyes were closed so I couldn't see his Grey eyes.


	22. HOLY shit

"Paul!" I shouted trying to revive him but nothing was heard. The line monitor started to slow.

No! No! No! He can't do this to me! I-I "Paul. Baby please~!" I shouted in his ear. There was nothing but the thin line. . That was all the sound in the room. Paul was gone. No No No, this couldn't be. "Paul baby Nooo! Please wake up and smile like you always do. Annoy me just to see my nose crinkle the way you always like it. Please, please. No!" I hiccupped and slowly my world turned black.

_**I shifted and slowly looked around. It was bright and a happy feeling place. Almost like how I feel when I'm around Paul. **_

_**PAUL!**_

_**I lifted myself from the ground and tried to control my balance. Where was I, I wondered. I looked around and saw a boulder big enough for me to sit on. I sat down and looked straight ahead to see a waterfall ahead. **_

_**Wow, amazing. I wish Paul was here to be with me. I go up and walked further into the patch of grass to see a person lying gently on the ground. I walked closer. The blur appeared more featured and manly. I couldn't believe my eyes. This figure was Paul. I ran fast to get to him. "Paul! Paul!" I shouted getting closer. I was so happy to see him. I saw him wince in pain and then lift his head. I kneeled in front of him. I kissed around his face. **_

"_**Paul Baby, please talk to me." I said hopefully.**_

"_**Bella, baby," He squinted is eyes letting them adjust to the light.**_

"_**Yeah baby it's me." I could've cried, but I couldn't.**_

"_**Where are we?" He asked as he hugged me.**_

"_**I don't know." I said into his chest.**_

_**He stroked my hair gently. "What do you last remember?" He asked smelling my hsir.**_

"_**I walked into your room and…" My memeory was a little hazy. "Umm, and yu were on the hospital bed, I remember crying, hearing the beeeeep on the little monitor. It all went downhill by then. . . . Paul," I paused and took a deep breath, "You died."**_

"_**Bella that's not possible. Then why would I be here? Mhhhh. "**_

"_**I don't know. I don't know. I think I fell out from all the pressure."**_

"_**Maybe this is a repriving center or something."**_

"_**Son, you right." I jumped at the voice behind me.**_

"_**Who are you?" Paul growled and stood protectively in front of me.**_

"_**Oh don't worry deary. I'm not going to hurt precious Bella." He smiled and Paul growled.**_

"_**H-h-ho-how do you kn-ow-w my name?" I asked mildly intimidated.**_

"_**Dear, I'm god. I know everything and everyone. I created you."**_

_**My eyes widened. Oh My Geebuz. Here I was hugging up on Paul in front of the big man himself. "Holy Shit!" Paul shouted. My eyes widened at his words.**_

"_**PAUL!" I shouted and slapped him upside the head.**_

"_**Oh sorry Babe." He mumbled looking down ashamed.**_

"_**Don't tell me that to me. Tell him that." I pointed to God standing there with his arms folded and tapping his foot.**_

"_**Well" he coughed.**_

"_**Um, sorry, Mr. – err- God. I didn't mean t say Holy-"I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything embarrassing to 'God' anymore.**_


	23. Really?

**Sorry My Laptop Charger Broke . But I haev Uploaed to new chapters. Be HAPPY!**

**dISCLAIMER: DNT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**B**ella-Pov

**I looked at Paul and he looked down. "Wow son. She has you on a hook, doesn't she?"**

**Paul looked up and said, "Pshh. Aint no women can handle this." He gestured at his body. I looked at his expectedly and raised an eyebrow. ", but Bella." He said quickly.**

"**Whatever." I stepped away from him.**

"**Bells-"**

**He was interrupted by God," Well anyway let's get down to business. You both are here because you are on the edge of death." **

"**What do you mean? Paul died in reality. I guess, and I just fainted."**

"**Your right Bella. Paul did die, but he still had a very faint heartbeat and were on the verge of his heartbeat silencing. For you Bella when you fainted you hit you head, rather hard, on the table beside the bed Paul was on, then with the impact on the floor managed to put you in a coma." He said gently.**

_**I was in a Coma?**_

"**Ho-how. What! This-this isn't possible. SO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME NOW! I'M IN HEAVEN!" **

"**Bella. Calm Down." Paul said gently.**

"**OH SHUT UP PAUL! YOUR ALREADY DEAD, NO ONES WORRING ABOUT YOU." I screamed and stopped.**

**Paul stepped away from me. "Bella f-"**

"**Oh Paul. I'm so sorry. It just came out. Please. I'm sorry." I said and sank to the ground. "What are we going to do?"**

"**Isabella. You can go back and out of the coma if you like, or you can stay in heaven." **

"**I want to go back, but what about Paul?"**

"**Paul. Son, you have the same choice. Pick what you like."**

"**Wow. I always thought I was going to hell. I'll go back. I have amends to make with a certain family. I can't carry the guilt around for the rest of eternity."**

"**Ok then."**

Beep, Beep, Beep. Ugh, what is that annoying noise? I crack an eye to see Kate peering over me. "I think she's awake." she heard her mumble in my face. And I mean she was ALL up in my face.

"Oh god Kate. Get out my face. "

She chuckled. Oh Yeah She's awake." I heard a sad laugh.

"At least ones okay." I heard Ang say quietly.

"What do you mean Ang.?"

Suddenly the door busted open revealing Leah and Alice. "Guys you'll never believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE. YOU DONT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT. Just please review. I SEE OVER THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE HAVE READ HIS STRY, YET ONLY 5 PEOPLE OUT OF THEM REVIEW. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! <strong>

**NO ACCOUNT NEEDED! GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS. ILL TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION.**


End file.
